rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 143
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 143 --- --- --- --- --- --- Game Mechanisms If You Run through Cluttered Terrain - You Fall on your Face : Many games (MMORPG in particular which have alot of NOTHING in their BIG pretty landscapes) allow the Player to run continuously (all day long). Some games have an Exertion limit (but still simplified stumbleproof terrain). So what if you largely had to walk about through clutter/narrow areas. Maybe a smaller terrain filled with interesting things might be highly acceptable, and running (and leaping) in the appropriate places (when required) becomes a skill ? --- --- --- Rapture's Expansion On A Budget - Population Growth : Golden Age Rapture - The problem isn't digging tunnels (for new expansions), it is sealing them. There really isn't such a thing as solid rock for very far (might help that Rapture is sitting in the core of the undersea volcano - a more solid 'plug of magma), and at those Ocean depths the water pressure turns a small crack transmitted through fissures in the rock into a jet spray that will quickly drown you. Melting the rock around the tunnel to a sufficient depth (instead of expensively lining the tunnel) would be a possible answer (takes lots of energy and difficulty - getting rid of the 'melt' heat the right way WITHOUT fracturing the rock). Automation again would be a key element to doing it efficiently (and inexpensively and safely). - Large networks of good-sized tunnels first made and used for Rapture's many agricultural farms would lead later to a different kind of prevalent city construction (different from those buildings sitting on the sea bed). Simple arithmetic : To grow stuff for each/every human's in Rapture's food intake - how big would you need to build a Building to contain all the plants and stuff to support those plants (this is EVEN when using high efficiency hydroponics ...)??? When building it like your house or apartment, how much would it all cost (and that going to be for EVERY inhabitant). Now add the greater expense of undersea construction. So PREFERABLY some cheaper construction alternative to contain that INTERIOR Volume is required. Hence using tunnels in solid rock... (Note- that farms may NOT need to be built to the SAFETY standards of the rest of Rapture). Oh and NO, 'fishing' can only supply a fraction of Rapture's food (buy a vowel to learn what is involve in 'ocean fishing'). --- --- --- Humor Heil Barney !!! ''' : We Gots (GOTZ) to have at least one Infinite BS redo with Nazis in control. Story might go : some SS unit stormed through an unfortunate 'Tear', and soon ran the place, and then sets off to find their young Fuhrer. Now you can have it reflect real racism and cruelty instead of basing it on Levine's pseudo-history. Of course, the swastikas and such mean you cannot sell the game in Germany, so a modified version with a purple dinosaur motif would be substituted for that. - Great Idea - So yet another Player Creation Asset Contest : *THINGS SEEN THROUGH TEARS* This could get weird, and THAT is what we would desire and rely on. --- --- --- '''Visions of the Surface World : Certain Information from the Surface world wasn't wanted by Ryan because it would cause some people to want to go back after being reminded of what was up there (nostalgia ...) At the cutoff from the Surface (around 1952 ?), information about everything in the Surface World potentially may have been a problem. Getting started early with the 'filtering' may have been an orchestrated part of some planned preparation (handling that which Ryan KNEW eventually would happen). Taking away/destroying materials was effectively government theft (much being private property). So preemptive actions would be made use of, and much 'education' about the problems of those 'Surface' ideas. 'Porn' in Rapture might then be a picture of the Grand Canyon --- --- --- "BS place call Clodumbia" (a TV Play seen on Sinclair and Cohen's Playhouse 34) ''' : An Idea Sinclair had when he heard Suchong's comment about Vita-Chambers Quantum "Bullshit", and some crazy person's rantings in the street about "Floating Cities, and Ryan Building Them !!" Conspiracy. (( '' Wasn't it amazing and convenient to the plot that ADAM craziness was all overlooked for so long, no ? But we can't have Fontaine strung up for selling poison before the game plot unfolds '' )) Too bad Levine & Co didn't have a 'Logic-Chamber' in Columbia which would soon be having the BS inhabitants in '''Utter Revolt at the bad-fake floaty world they were forced to inhabit and act out all that ignorant/contrive crap (*** Hmm, good 'fourth wall' Sci-Fi plot to use THERE ! ) --- --- --- More Late Night TV ? ' : Movie Monster that Threatens Rapture - King Clam (climbs to top of Prometheus Point Tower ...) --- --- --- Rapture On The Moon '''Being Followed by A Moon Shadow, Moooooon Shadow ... ' : Nothing says we cannot have Skyscrapers on the Moon (or even bigger huge internal areas/caverns in that low gravity). ((Gonna need real 3D Terrain/Movement when you can Jump like that !!!)) The Moon construction would need to be FAR less sturdy than Rapture's -- instead of facing 280 pounds per square inch pressure having to be held OUT, you have merely 14 pounds per square inch to hold IN. A good thing because shipping all the cement to the Moon was REALLY expensive. (There is also the odd meteorite too to be expected). --- --- --- 'Three Stooges Mode Mini-Game (PvP) ' : Bonks, Slaps and Hair-Pulling -- and weird verbiages ("Im gonna nortalize yah !!!" Moe, Please, Don't !!!! ...) (Optional "Tarantino Mode" Blood and Vile Obscenity) If there's a copyright issue then Three Stogies (anthropomorphic Cigars battling it out ...) --- --- --- 'That Game - What Never Was Delivered (Was Infinite Bullshit From The Start ???) ' : Early Trailers from Infinite BS showing very interesting things which they then largely abandoned and minimized. Simply how much better THAT original game was to be, rather than the convoluted mess the game turned into? Sad sad is the Babylonian Clown ... (Columbian Bomb) And then it invaded OUR Rapture (BaSx), and proceeded to ruin it too (Canon breakage and Fantasy Tripe Spew earned that a rating of Three FailCats). A storyline TOO convoluted and damaged for even a fantasy dream sequence. - Could it (That FAILZ smudge on the BioShock Legend) be converted (redeemed) into a believable story about a father who sold his daughter into slavery and then seeks redemption without resorting to Faux-everything, and just have carousing fights and GOOD gun battles with Gilded-Age gangsters, rampaging through the seamy underbelly of an American city ??? GRITTY instead of Gingerbread Lame-arsedness??? Drugs like : an opium-soaked brain's view to *Bio* Shock - the sensibilities of what normal people might see there ? Face down the Black-Hand Soldier (with a heart) ... '''Criminy!! - What the Hell did I drink last night ???? Teddy Roosevelt don't cotton to no Anarchists, pilgrim !!! --- --- --- NOT Splicing and Keeping "Your Humanity" and Having Impact (Solo Game Redo Idea) ''': Like (two paths) having some significant alternate weapon advancement ramp, versus the ADAM Plasmid (plus weapon ?) ability advancement. Unfortunately, that can require too much additional development to have enough of either -- being a problem (as would plot difference interactions with the parallel paths). ((Well the MMORPG Tools and Resources shortcutting alot so you can focus more on This.)) SO "Choice" of that sort was never present (and eliminating a variation switch with potential to encourage replay of the game). The lame 'eating LS' versus not 'eating LS' optional 'choice' path was virtually meaningless in the game. So to start lets fix that ?? --- --- --- '''Rapture Is : * 20s Society mindset (before 'Big Socialism' in America) * 30s Culture * 40s Technology * 50s Songs (Some. How they got to Rapture...) --- --- --- LA Noire (game) Like (MMORPG Content) ' : Clues (during Missions) which are good enough for Players to 'read' visually - gestures/faces/shifty eye movement/voice inflections/etc. (and the decisions which would be based on such observations ...) 'Canned' (forced) Reactions of the Player (instead of the usual MMORPG mannequin behavior seen by other Players) and seeing of appropriate Emotes. You could have alot of fun with this particularly in warped reality situations. (You might have to have a Player Face 'rear view mirror' so that the Player can see what they look like with these Emotes.) Such a "EMOTE" Tool (or several) MUST be freely offered/available to the Player (not just as feeble 'rewards' for doing Mission 'XYZ' or other tedious Achievements or PURCHASE AT THE STORE). Players should be able to express themselves. To be activated when desired. '''A Good *IDEA* ' - Actual NPC reaction(s) to Player's *Emotes* (yet more Template stuff here to make them more universal - good scripting to adjust/adapt to specific situation). Emotes activated by Voice Input !!! (EASY USE !!!! --- nothing is sadder than spending 3 minutes to search/find on some '''clumsy game interface-list for some little-used but suddenly appropriate Emote). That would facilitating Routine use, and easy activation would be a neat feature, No ? So many social interactions can be handled with the equivalent of a *grunt* reply/query. Problem - once introduced as a feature, it will be obvious when its NOT in the existing scripts for all the rest of the content (Missions/Town interactions) And you will have to warn the players WHEN it IS present for them to (look at it) enjoy it/make use of it. NOTE - Actually all of the above would be an advancement by/for INTERNETZ 'Texting' interfaces, where you are expected to communicate effectively in 144 letter text spurts. --- --- --- Candied Tripe : Levine & Co basically "Hummelized" (look up "Hummel figurines" on the web) what they claim to be Turn of the Century America, which then is supposed to illustrate Social Ills of that period, and then be a setting for endless bloody combat firefights. That's kinda like IF your were given a shotgun to use when you go on "Its A Small World" at Disneyland. That goes for the story/plot, as well as the landscape and characters. (( '' "Its a Small World" is allegedly called the Asylum ride by the Disney employees who had to operate that ride -- because listening to that repeated cute singing theme endlessly will drive you crazy. Actually having to live in Levine's creepy too-shiney floating city probably would have had the same effect. '' )) --- --- --- Columbia is Made of Chickenwire and Plaster ''' : The 1893 Exposition buildings were '''NOT made of stone, but of a mixture of plaster, cement, and jute fiber called "staff", which was painted white. The initial 'Columbia' would be likewise built (taxpayers money and the time limit wouldn't allow anything else). Columbia must've rattled and shook like crazy in a storm. (And Oh yes, the storms up there are far worse than near the ground). It would have been a good story element to definitely show the Player how FAKE the whole place really was. - Come to think of it, : What the skyline would be like in a storm or just strong winds (the alleged use as some kind of general city transport is rather questionable. Its rollercoaster shape is just ludicrous, and the lack of any passenger accommodation requires duplication of the whole transport system - seperately shown in the game as being rather disjunctive, inadequate and ill-designed. --- --- --- Fink .... Yeah He Did That .... Riiiiiight ' : All the FloatyShit™ used on vehicles and such requires miniaturization of the 'quantumz' floaty mechanisms, whatever they are -- that includes the power units (??) and the control mechanism too (and probably some Tear Suppression Thingee as well). Oh right, the Luteces just "whipped that out" ? Guess they forgot that the story says that Columbia (the first chunk of it anyway) was built by the US Government (taxpayer money - remember ???) Imagine all the faulty slipshod things the contractors delivered (as they always do when bureaucrats are involved). Blue orb things ? Q-Particles? We needed "A Bicycle Built For Two" with its blue ''orby thing to be seen riding about the city, as well as a hundred other 'city' vehicle traffic objects to make believe this isn't just all a bad Gingerbread World. Making Big fixed mechanism thing to 'float' a slow moving city block is one thing, making a steerable vehicle like those Barges is a whole 'nuther. Steam Punk without the Logic ... (and being hamstrung by the writers general lack of real imagination). Google "Space 1889" --- --- --- '''Bird Versus Cage : Freedom to be protected with lose Freedom, OR to go out free to see everything, but perhaps starve to death or be eaten by a cat. The eternal Paradox, and issue is for some oft sought middle-ground. This could have been an idea to explore in the game's story. BUT This Game "Missed The Boat" in the many rewrites or just the general mess. Any such Idea was probably LOST on most Players anyway, who just really wanted better combat and neat explodey things -- but really didn't get them because the game-makers spent so much time rewriting half-baked gorp like this ... (and being 'mysteriously' vague so they didn't need to cohesively explain anything). --- --- --- Historic Tidbit (Real) - Early BS3 Themes : One was some "Renaissance" theme (Leonardo Di Vinci ???) which a release of Assassins Creed stopped in its tracks. Another was another take at Rapture. Then it became some "Luddite Vs TechnoGeek" something or other theme (SteamPunkish ??). Later after the game was half developed, they mutated it into their Bizarre Quantum Fantasy, and thus their Doom. Many commentators mention how disjoint the game appears, and blame it on Levine's changing his mind repeatedly and delivering the epitome of a proverbial 'Half-Assed' product. --- --- --- Another Infinite BS Historic Tidbit : That Oh So "Pushing-the-Envelope"... BUT Kennyboi & Co had to significantly change some game scenes because it offended a religious employee (who threatened to quit) --- THUS (perhaps) LEADING TO SOME OF THE STUPID UNAMERICAN OVEREXAGERATED IGNORANCE ABOUT NO_FRICKEN_WAY_ITS_CHRISTIAN CULT RELIGION HENCEFORTH BEING PRESENTED IN THE GAME ??? (If you look, there is virtually nothing to indicate that religion in Columbia is 'Christian' in any way, even though it is couched in many of the forms. SO the whole alleged point of accusing Americans and their religion is rendered wholy idiotic and contrived and irrelevant as nothing there properly represents anything historic or logical.) Yes, 'EDGY' -- as in *NOT REALLY* -- and that all being market HYPE -- fraud/lies/deceit ... (( '' But then the milque-toast presentation of 'social ills' was just more of that same BS HYPE ... No? What a waste of $200 million, and the Players' time and interest. '' )) --- --- --- Clueless Gamemakers : Portraying Fink 'Looking at things through Tears, and then building them and mass producing them as Products' is about the same as taking Ken Levine and have HIM look at your typical Desktop Computer or Laptop and THEN have him make one from Tinkertoys and Mechano/Erector-set parts (and, of course, toilet paper tubes). Wouldn't it have been simpler to have Fink actually steal most futuristic things through Tears, instead of that ludicrous idea that HE made all of them in his little 19th century technology-level factory ? We could have had a whole lot of disparate/eclectic objects from different time eras all being jumbled together (preferably in semi-clever discordant ways - the Player never knows what to expect next). To the people of 1893-1912, it would look strange (even alien) anyway, whether the things were from 1930 or 2016 or 2112. If you are going to tell a story, then at least put a little effort up front (where it is easiest to get things right/logical/coordinated from the start - *BEFORE* you dig yourself into a hole with 'trailer' demonstrated content). Make the 'science' and 'engineering' more real/plausible, instead of just Pretty Nonsense. Thinking through how things work and having them done in the conventional/ordinary/understood way makes things that are Extraordinary stand out all the more. Unfortunately that's not what Infinite BS was. --- Infinite Raptures (Assuming ...) ' : Think of all the happier Raptures where Fontaine/Atlas stayed locked up and Ryan was allowed to clean up the whole ADAM mess (or Fontaine early had his face blown off by someone who wouldn't put up with his crimes). Rapture growing and accelerating (and going to the moon ?) --- --- --- '''There's A Lynching This Saturday (There Will Be Clowns and Balloons For the Kiddies) ' : Fink's brother's music probably would have got him lynched. '''Think about it : In that militant pseudo-religious zealot-laden mega-reactionary society, when the Bro attempts to release and sell this new 'degenerate' music (much which he takes from the future) ... The whole city (or rather the people in power) was infused with that ruling 'opinion' (Ignore the claims this was 'America' of any flavor - that's just Kenny&Co's hype BS), and any transgressions (like that music) would quickly be eliminated (if the miscreant responsible didn't get the message, right quick). So shoot down another of the "Oh, that's soooo neat" game elements, as ridiculous (runs contrary to so much of the rest of the setting). ?? Another bit of evidence of the Third Left Hand Turn (rewrite) the game's plot/setting took, and which they couldn't afford to discard (with so much chopped out/discarded in the game already, and the remainder so spotty and poorly cobbled together) ??? Seemingly innocuous, and safely independent of other game elements, but no less illogical and incongruous. --- --- --- Theme Me No Themes : Columbia could have been filled with Faux-Freemason cultists instead of Faux-Christian cultists. 1892, the Freemasons finished a 19 story skyscraper (a Masonic Temple) in Chicago (Oops, wouldn't match their 2nd rewrite Ludditehttps://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/Luddite Plot theme ...) --- --- --- Big Daddy Poor Posture ''' : Better add a '''Back-Ache Tonic to their ADAM regiment. Come to think of it : Songbird has got a major stoop too. Well they were trying to clone the iconic Big Daddy (FAIL...) ... Very Sad how little of it matched the game they thought they were going to do. --- --- --- DRINKING GAMES !!!! ''' : Real Vomiting and Discomfort, strange behavior, headaches, dizzyness, loss of coordination, etc... (( '' Just think, under its influence YOU TOO could sell YOUR baby daughter to pay off gambling debts !!!! '' )) Quality of the alcohol drink is not likely to be upto pre-Chaos standards. Complementary NPC behavior can be accomplished for this (Splicers imbibe too - more than a little). A Player Competition ... (Is it 'gambling' when you wake up in a pool of your own vomit and all your stuff has been stolen???) Needed : an innovative Mini-Game interface presentation to represent the effects of alcohol (and bad food) on your system. (In-game there needs to be some positive aspects for anyone to actually bother drinking alcohol - perhaps a Gin+Tonic kind of preventative medicine --- Quinine was horrifically bitter, so drinking your daily dose in a shot of alcohol hid the evil taste ... THAT became VERY popular.) --- --- --- '''Lady Comstock - A BASIC WTF Questioning of the Writers Dimtudinal Story : "Lady" Comstock ??? Huh ? Americans of the 'old school' didn't cotton to Americans having TITLES (later rich people bought their way into European titles, but that was seen as Robber Barons throwing their money around). A religious zealot like Comstock though, who attaches himself loudly to Americas FOUNDERS who definitely DIDN'T "cotton to" European Aristocracy ??? Ludicrous. (Even if Comstock had labeled himself 'The Colonel', that military title didn't carry over to the wife, so was useless for this bizarre aggrandizement the writers have f*cked up.) SO not exactly something the 'White' inhabitants of Columbia would 'cotton to' much. And the 'lower class' ones even less - immigrants were escaping from THAT kind of 'Privilege' and Pretenses in the 'old country'. So another BOTCH for Kenny&Co in offering utter rubbish in their storytelling. The Derps just keep piling up here. I think they collectively need to ask for refunds for whatever 'history' educations they may have had. --- --- --- "Under the Sea" - Sea Slug Rustling in Infinite BS (BaSx Retroactive ) ' : Fink would probably have screen doors on his 'submarine'. Quantumz Can Do Anything One of those "I'll just look at something in the future and then make it" BS things that would have got lots of Fink's minions killed (Die for the Founders and you get stuff in Heaven ???) , while they tried to make it work. (The phrase "not as easy as it looks", is quite true outside of bad Fantasy writing and poor gamemaking.) The real story (besides the 'creepy Splicer dream' thing) would thus have to be Fink managing his 'Vigors' by stealing a few Sea Slugs (and some Plasmid RNA) from one or more Rapture multiverses. - Separately - having Fontaine push advertisements with dancing Sea Slugs complete with catchy tunes would be an interesting thing to see in the MMORPG (you find this advert in the ruins ...) - Which itself begs the need for Asset Creation Templates with all the different 'deterioration effects for Audio/Film/Magnetic recordings, so to reflect the state of such things Players find. --- --- --- '''Correcting 'Artists' ': They just spent hours putting the final touches on their latest game Asset, and don't want to hear that they didn't read the designer's specifications which makes their 'piece of art' NOT what was meant for the game or just WRONG. That kind of behavior needs to be nipped in the bud quickly and efficiently )in the MMORPG) lest a gameBioshock:Infinite be delivered late or over budget or just be bad. --- --- --- 'The Bad Dog Club (Floats Around Columbia To Keep One Step Ahead of the Authorities ...) ' : A clandestine entertainment club who's entertainment was 'not very' sanctioned by the Founders and the 'Holy Set' in Columbia. Supposedly 'ankle' could be seen sometimes there. Quite degenerate, Yessiree Bob, them Holier-than-thou folk couldn't stop all the fun. I hear the degenerates often hold actual Christian meetings and sing hymns there ... those bad dogs !!! Clever Camouflage is used to make it look all unassuming, and to fit in wherever it stops for business. Bribes to the Police (who like a bit of fun and sanity themselves - once in awhile ...) --- --- --- '''Behavior Conditioning IS Complicated (LS/DB/etc) : Little Sisters have their 'Slug Fairy' which brings them toys "If They Are Good" -- part of a rewards system to manage Little Sisters ... (it is seriously icky how the ADAM is obtained from them ... and you THOUGH sucking fluids out of rotting corpses was bad.). Secret is to USE as much of the natural inclinations which ALREADY exist in the subject -- instead of building it all from scratch. Sad that those toys seen in Sinclair's Ryan Amusements Gift Shop were so lame. But then have you actually bothered to look at the lame stuff EVERY giftshop in the World sells ???? --- --- --- "Columbarium" (a Place where Crematoria Urns are Kept) ' : That would be an appropriate name for Kenny's last gameworld, with its lil pots of ashes from things that went before (so much recycled stuff inappropriate to the proposed historical setting, and so 'dumbed-down' - reducing/killing gameplay potential.) The funerary fate/final resting place for the BioShock genre - soon to be forgotten and ignored after the paid weepers are long gone. "Columbarium" - what Teddy Roosevelt named the wreckage of Columbia ... Ashes of good BioShock ... --- --- --- '"Disconnect !!!" *CRUNNNNCH* WTF is that ? ''': A barely hidden (execution) cry for Help from one of the Infinite BS writers who realizes how f*cked up the whole game story is ??? The whole game was 'disconnected' first from "BioShock", and second from worthiness. ref pix --- --- --- '''Infinite BS Levels -- Columbia is pretty much Nothing-There-Umbia -- Mirage-umbia : Bloat-hugified game visuals, and still no apparent place for any sufficient population ?? (Hint - the "White Folk" aren't gonna be packed in like in some slave cabins on a plantation or immigrants in a Slum Tenement). Oh, so you might be 'skirting' the edge of it all ? (that just makes Columbia absurdly (much too) spread out). But you really never go into those real-story needed areas (they weren't even seen 'in the distance', as they might have been). Hint - Even Towns are masses packed together (even when just consisting of 2 story buildings). THAT is where people LIVE, not all these public promenades the WHOLE Coney-Island-like place seems composed of. A bit different from Rapture, where you at least dimly see the mass extensiveness of the cityscape (but with its own problems) while you wander around inside those sprawling asymmetrical/irregular level maps. In Infinite BS you should SEE and be able to go over to (for a change) some residential building exteriors, and SEE further (brightly sunlit) weird clusterings of similar buildings 'off in the distance' where the multitudes of Ken's fantasy cultists all live (have THAT JUST to give the tiniest impression that this place even rates as a "town", or someplace people could live). - That Higgledy-Piggledy game level layout (including weird placement angles AROUND the Player's path...) -- piles of horse droppings have more design cohesiveness ... Thin, overly-fancy, candy coated buildings all mashed together - too much and too many crammed in - nothing like any real living space - city./town/village. "*High*" ??? I guess it equals 'impressive' to these " artists ", who really don't have a clue what real buildings in a town/city are/were like. Odd heights everywhere, which the inhabitants are expected to walk/climb stairs endlessly about in (no flying belts which an interesting game might have had). Like that 'Emporia' level - it being an example of a 'one of each' building tour mentality - for your 'story' tour between the gun battles. All very Picturesque - in that Coney Island Fakery kind of way. The whole place simply FEELS like just one big game prop. Sorry, "Vision" it isn't, when its all so phony and contrived. --- --- --- Lamb's Little House of Horrors in Persephone : Remember what we saw there was YEARS after Sinclair ran the place as a psychiatric hospital and insane asylum (and prison). Lamb's been acting out her little collectivist hell. (( '' The later Soviets used 'asylums' to 'correct' people who blatantly didn't believe in their ideology. '' )) It became Sofia Lamb's headquarters (apparently around the time of the Kashmir Massacre), and a place to implement her delusions. Electro-Shock 'therapy' rig (seems recently used in BS2) used for 'persuasion' to obtain 'cooperation' from unfortunates living within Sofia Lamb's 'Family' Collective. (BTW that was NOT all of Rapture (likely not even a third of it). Splicers might be insane, but as to all becoming collectivists and falling for Lamb's BS, many weren't that stupid or powerless). --- --- --- "RC" Electricity In Columbia ' : Fink's electrical devices/utility, instead of running on "'A'lternate" '''C'urrent or "'D'irect" 'C'urrent, ran on "'R'andom" 'C'urrent to match the uncertainties of the 'quantum stuff' (as Fink called it). Makes about as much sense as the rest of that holy mess ... Being complete Fantasy, this was thus the most amazing electric improvement -- which even is capable of fixing a poorly written story. (Or is it Quantumzoids come out the 'wires' ?????? and the population got addicted once they 'jacked' themselves into it -- kinda like the 'Texting Zombies' we now have today). And in Columbia, when they use "The Electric Chair" on the 'Damned', the Lights Glow '''Brighter for a short while. (Damn we coulda had Songbird fly into some Power Lines and be fried like a bat on an outdoor bug zapper ... Gzzzzzzzzzzz krakle zzzzzzzort. --- Save THAT scene for the MMORGP redo) --- --- --- Balloon Animal Version of Infinite BS Columbia : LEGO branding - Hmmmm, THEY want too big a cut of the profit pie. So you create your own similar system for it (Yep, the MMORPG system can handle that too ...). Zeppelins made of Balloons - now that's imaginative ?? --- --- --- Reasons for This Weird Character Shit : Some of Fink's bizarre behavior might be attributed to a Mad Hatter like exposure to Mercury because of the mercury arc rectifiers used in large electrical applications. Or maybe he's just congenitally mental ? OR Exposure to way-too-many fumes wafting in from Tears ????? All those 'Tears' ? - They didn't have a fraction of the Fun you can have with them in a game. Sad. --- --- --- Sander Cohen Art 'A Funny Thing Happened To Me On The Way To Fort Frolic' - A Play by Sander Cohen (later turned into a TV Sitcom). --- --- --- Heh, Columbia Coulda Had a Pneumatic Mail System Too : (WHY NOT ??? They copied just about every other idea from Rapture ...) Pneumatic Mail System were actually used at that point in time (that era in the Real World) in many a city that thought itself 'modern'. So you can instantly be mailed all the latest racist/bigoted materials (and children books), and good proper Faux-Religion idolatry materials with absolutely no waiting required ??? Direct from 'The Desk of Zachary Hale Comstock'. Whips for Serf Discipline can then be Insta-Rental'd to handle all contingencies !!! Fresh Bullshit delivered direct to your home from Levine&Co Ltd. All on just a puff of air Fart of the Prophet ???? -- and the Founders Smile upon you. --- --- --- --- --- . .